The present invention relates to a height adjusting means and more particularly, to a height adjusting means for a chair designed for children and which needs only a simple action for height adjustment.
Height adjusting features are provided on many kinds of chairs, but most of them require a user to bow his body to rotate a certain adjusting element, a bolt with a large head for example, and this is a hard job for a regular user, and even more so for less able users.
The present invention intends to provide a height adjusting means which is operated only by pushing a link and which mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.